Teen Mom
by L.A girl
Summary: Teen mom, ups and downs, imprint, love and lust, bad tempers, but most of all Aryanna.
1. Chapter 1

Okay hey guys this is my very first fan fic im kinda excited but don't be shy to let me know what you think thanks(:

p.s sorry If its short.

Chapter 1: alone  
>Raising a baby as a single mother, and being a teen is the hardest<br>thing ever trust me. My names Tatyanna Gallegos currently living in La  
>Push Washington, i just moved here, well not exactly. I ran away from<br>my so called " home." After my dad died my mom got into a hooker-ish  
>mode. Trying to find a man to solve her problems forgetting about her<br>daughter i couldn't take it. I sat in my empty apartment, with my  
>little Aryanna in my arms. I had no idea how im going to survive here<br>i have no job and i dont know anybody. But i know i could do it all i  
>need is my baby. I stood up, " come on aryanna lets go take a walk, i<br>kissed her forhead. I stepped on the gravel following the sign that  
>said First Beach. I looked down at aryanna<br>wrapped in all the blankets, i love her soo much my little girl. I sat  
>down on the sand close to the waves it was a peaceful sight birds<br>chirping, kids playing. I drifted off thinking about the night with  
>Tyler. " Do you love me Tatyanna?." " You know i do Ty." " Then show<br>me" he said as he kissed me hard his hands creeping into my shirt  
>fondling my breast. I took off his shirt in a rush kissing his neck<br>and nibbling his ear, he laid me on the bed taking off my jeans slowly  
>looking up at me...<br>And now here i am a single mother im better off being a single mother  
>its not like Tyler wanted to be a father anyways. I heard a rustling<br>noise towards the trees. I got up making sure aryanna was tucked in my  
>arms. I creeped through the trees walking towards the rustling sound.<br>Okay i gotta admit im kinda scared, but i have to find out was it is  
>its sounds like a damn tornado. like someone is shaking a tree, the<br>leaves were falling off scattering everywhere blowing everywhere. Omg  
>omg omg omg! It was a freaking wolf! But it was HUGE like horse<br>sized! I let out a small shriek, stopping myself from screaming and  
>running away. It turned its head towards me looking at aryanna first<br>then up at me. It was just staring at me for the longest time ever i  
>even forgot that it was a huge wolf that could possibly eat me and<br>Aryanna. Well that was until he bared his teeth, i gasped. Okay i  
>really have to get outta here i have to get aryanna outta here! "good<br>boy who's a good boy" i said making kissy noises at it. He stepped  
>closer and i stepped back. Aryanna started fussing in my arms, " its<br>okay ary dont cry." The wolf looked at me, there was something  
>different about it its eyes... They were human-ish. He crouched down in<br>front of me Putting his head in between his paws his ears down. It was  
>kinda cute but i gotta scram! I backed up walking very slowly. Wolf<br>got up giving me one last glance and he disappeared into the trees.


	2. Chapter 2

And 5 months later I'm posting a new chapter IM SO SORRY! I've been really busy these past few months with school and other stuff I promise to upload more often and make my chapters don't be shy to give me your thoughts, opinions, etc- Jessi(: P.S Happy New year! And Aryanna's middle name is Amore which means love in Italian.

Hunkyness 

I 've been staring at the wall for an hour, seeing shapes and figures that's probably just my imagination. I've been up for an hour just laying down on the cheap bed I bought in a yard sale last week, the old lady was nice she smiled at me and held Aryanna her eyes crinkling in the corners. I heard Aryanna fussnext to me I turned over making sure I didn't squish her.

" Whats wrong _Amore. ?" _she looked up at me smiling, her tiny finger in her mouth. "Are you hungry," I tickled her little tummy and she gurgled. I stood up cradling Ary in my arms. I looked at myself in the mirror holding Ary.. wow I have changed I mean I'm still me but certain features have changed. I just really hadn't had the time to notice, my face was fuller well yeah obviously since I gained so much weight from Ary, my brown eyes weren't happy how they used to be they looked dull and worn out.

I sighed and kissed Ary's forhead walking to the kitchen looking around. The walls were faded and boring I wish I had money to fix it up a bit and make it look a tad bit more homie. The landlord said I could do anything to the place, unfortunately for me I'm broke boo hoo. But the good thing about this place is that it comes with a microwave and fridge. If you even really count that as a good thing since the fridge is empty except for milk, ham, bread, and cheese. I layed Ary on the gray couch, making a wall of pillows so she wont fall over.

I reached for her formula bottle mixing in the contents before putting it in the microwave. I walked over to Ary staring down at her, I'd like to say that being a parent will just get easier but it really doesn't. I like to think what my life would be like if I didn't have Ary I don't regret Ary because I love her to death and she's my little Amore. But I would have loved to go to prom, graduation and college. This is my new life though and no going back I just want to do the best for myself and Ary.

The beeping noise interrupted my thoughts and I walked over to the microwave putting the bottles lid on and testing out the milk on my hand. I picked up Ary and fed her, she suckled the nipple drinking and occasionally stopping to catch her breath. " We have a lot of things to do today Ary we have to go grocery shopping, hardware store, and I think we could go to First Beach to play okay," she stopped sucking on her bottle, and gurgled as if she actually knew what we were going to do today.

I quickly changed Ary into a nice flower print dress with thick pink tights, and simple flats. At least one of us looked cute and fashionable I just had on a pair of jeans, a tank top with a cardigan over, a pair of heart earrings and my hair up in a messy bun, blah ohh well lets go. I walked with Ary in my arms to the grocery store, the good thing about the grocery store is that it was only about 2 blocks away.

I walked in grabbing a cart and putting Ary in the back. I glanced around, the dim lights dancing off the fruit making them look delicious. " Hello would you like to know the daily specials for today?" I turned around and noticed a tall, guy with bronze skin he must be quileute. " Uhmm.. no thanks." I walked off slowly hearing him ask himself " Is something wrong with me." I giggled and went down the dairy aisle.

" Okay Ary we have a budget of 50 dollars, so lets not go over that" I said as I grabbed a liter of milk. i put it in the the cart and grabbed a carton of apple juice I walked to the baby section grabbing powder milk for Ary. Off to the chip aisle yes I feel guilty because im always complaining on how fat I am and really I am but I've been obsessed with Hot Chettos since I was little. After pickig out many other things I pushed over the cart to a cash register.

"SHUT UP SETH!" I jumped and looked back to see two HUGE guys pushing each other. Ary started crying from the yell and I ran over to her " Ohh Amore its okay shhh don't cry" I said bouncing her on my hip as she wailed. I turned back to give those two idiots a piece of my mind but I ran into a 6 foot 8 wall of abs. I looked up into the wall's eye's. Wow he wasn't a wall at all but a dark, tall, and handsome hunk. He looked down at me with a blank expression I noticed his shaking had stopped.

" What's your problem idiot you made my daughter cry!" "D-daughter?" he asked. " Uhmm.. yeah" I rolled my eyes.

"Uhmm.. Miss your total will be 43.77." I handed the last of my money over to him. I bagged my stuff and walked off not glancing back at hunkyness. This is harder than I thought it would be a handful of heavy bags and Ary in another hand ughh kill me now.

"Hey!" I heard that but I'm not sure if that's for me so I'm not gona turn around.

"Hey!" there it goes again I turned and saw a red faded chevron truck following me slowly. Holy shit I'm scared what do I do. I looked inside and realized it was hunkyness " Can I help you?" I asked. He pulled the truck to a stop and hopped off standing in front of me the light shining off him made him more gorgeous. No bad taty don't think about his beautiful self he could hurt you and your daughter!

" Do you need a ride home I mean because that looks really heavy and.. yeah." He asked scratching the back of his head. Soo… how exactly do I know your not some serial killer or something?" he smiled " I'm not I promise can I take you home please" I looked into his eyes it sent a buzz from the tips of my fingers to toes, they were sincere and honest I felt like I could trust him. I looked Ary she looked fatigued and tired.

" Okay fine." He grinned his beautiful smile stood out on his face he took the bags from my hands and put them in the back. He opened the passenger door for me, " Can you hold Ary for me?" " Me?" he asked looking at me with wary eyes. " No casper, yes you I cant get in with her, here just hold your just lay one hand over the over" I said as I grabbed his hands my heart did a little flutter and eased Ary into them. " Breath its okay you wont drop her."

I climbed into the truck and put my seat belt on. I looked over at him he looked so adorable with my Amore in his arms he was playing with her nose as she laughed hysterically her little hand playing with his shaggy hair. They looked so adorable I smiled," Okay you can hand her over." He eased her into my hands and went over to the front of the truck to the drivers seat he settled in and buckled his seat belt. " You ready?" he asked "Yeah but please go slow I don't have a car seat for her" I nodded down at Ary.

"I will," he said. We drove in silence our labored breathing in sync… hmm weird but they were exactly in sync. Aryanna giggled and I followed where her eyes were. Hunkyness was sticking his tongue out at her I laughed and kissed Ary's head. " So what's your name?" " Tatyanna Jessica Gallegos, and yours" I glanced at him. "Beautiful name and hers?" he asked. "Aryanna Amore Gallegos." I said. "You both have beautiful names." I blushed and looked away " Thank you, so are you going to tell me whats yours?" I asked. "Oh right, Paul Levesque." "Well nice to meet you, say hi Ary."

He smiled at her " She's beautiful, just like you," he said. Is he going to keep making me blush "Oh right here," I said pointing to my apartment. He got out of the truck and grabbed the bags from the back. " Oh no that's okay I can take them," I said. he ignored me and waited until I walked over to the door and opened it. " Im sorry its so ugly" I said as he put the bags on the counter near the fridge. " Its okay Tatyanna." " Well thanks for that…." I drifted off not sure what to say.

"Your Welcome,hey I was wondering.. well you see there's going to be a bonfire later tonight would you like to go with me?" he asked. " I don't know I have to take care of Ary. " You can bring her all the girls would love to see"her he grinned. " Okay fine." " Kay I'll be over at 7." He kissed Aryanna's forehead and walked towards his truck. I shut the door and bounced Ary in my arms " Isn't he cute Ary?"

* * *

><p>Okay guys let me know what you guys thought review and please give me any ideas for the next chapter! thanks lots of love - Jessi :)<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

This is going to be Pauls P.O.V when he met Tatyanna

Aryanna, Amore…. And speaking of amore…. 

I was in no fucken mood today my mom forgot to pay the light bill or whatever the fuck you call that so who had to take a shower in the dark.. Me! And then I had to patrol with Leah and she's a big pain in the ass trust me. I mean yes Sam imprinted on your cousin but get over it. But I feel her pain, literally I feel her pain through the wolf sharing mind thing.

And I only got two hours of sleep after a whole night of patrol and i have a feeling I'm only going to get two more today. Plus the bonfire were having for the new wolves Vincent, and Renny. I broke through the trees and saw Sam and Emily's place, I phased back and grabbed the pair of shorts that were tied around my ankle.

I walked towards the homie house and opened the door. " wasssupp Pauly." Seth grinned over at me making fun of me for watching Jersey shore. I gave him a death glare and took a deep breath. " Jeez calm down Paul take a joke." " shut up," I muttered. I walked over towards Emily and gave her a kiss on her scarred cheek.

When I had first phased I learned that Sam did that to Emily's face I tried dealing with my temper better, since I have the worst temper in the whole pack. " Hey Paul," she smiled warmly at me. "Hey Em," I smiled down at her. " What ya doin.?" " Nothing just making the potato and fruit salad for the bonfire, do me a favor will-ya go with Seth to the market and get the hot dog buns and soda?

"Sure Em but only for you, come on Seth let's go." we walked out towards Seth's red chevron " I'm driving," said Seth. " Hell no pup I am. " " Paul it's my truck, okay whatever I don't want you to get all chick, dramatic on me." I grinned, " Good choice Sethy." being in a car with Seth even if it's for 5 minutes to the market is sooo effing annoying his weird rock music played as soon as I turned on the truck and he started to air play the drums and thrash his head around. Fucken weirdo.

We got to the store and and walked in. "So what did Em want," Seth asked. " uhmm hot dog buns and sodas."  
>We walked towards the bread aisle. " Grab the buns Paul," Seth smirked at me. " I get more buns than you anyway."<p>

He rolled his eyes, " Yeah you shouldn't be proud of fucking Nicole Paisly, I mean every guy at QHS has already fucked her." I snorted "True, True but she's hot." we walked over to the cash register " hey do you think I could get lucky with your cousin," Seth winked at me. I really don't know why he said that he knew I would get pissed if he talked about my cousin Amanda, Amanda's a touchy case I love her to death and I'm about to kill this mutt.

"SHUT UP SETH!" I yelled at him. He laughed yes that bitch laughed I was about to smack him before I heard a baby cry. I rushed over about to apologize she looked up at me and my world shifted, my life no longer consists of oxygen and food but this beautiful girl in front of me. She's my everything and I would die for as of now I believe in love at first sight. Her adorable chubby cheeks flushed pink.

"What's your problem idiot you made my daughter cry." "D-daughter?" I stuttered she has a daughter she looks no older than 18. " Uhmm yeah," she rolled her eyes at me. She paid and walked out not even glancing back at me. " Dude did you just imprint congrats man," Seth said as he smacked my back. I stared at him " I gotta go follow her.

"Do yo thang girl," Seth said winking at me. I left and hopped in the truck. I felt the magnetic pull towards her as I saw her struggling with the bags while the baby played with her hair. It was a cute sight I could actually get used to seeing this everyday. And now I was turning into a softy.. great.

"Hey!," I honked at her but she ignored "Hey!" I honked again and she stopped and looked into the car with a timid look on her face. "Can I help you." God shes beautiful, shit what do I say to her " Yeah hey I want to take you and your daughter to my house and possibly marry you and be the father of your child."

Yeah I think she'll just run, I pulled the truck to a stop hopped off and stood in front of her, her brunette hair shimmered in the light her hair was up in a messy bun curly tendrils escaping from the bright scrunchie that kept it in tack, and man was she stunning. " Do you need a ride home I mean because that looks really heavy and.. yeah." I asked scratching the back of my head.

"Soo… how exactly do I know your not some serial killer or something?"

I smiled "I'm not I promise can I take you home please" I looked into her eyes hazle, more green than brown I could get lost in them. " Okay fine." I grinned yes! Mental fist pump I took the bags from her hands and set them in the back. I opened the passenger door for her, " Can you hold Ary for me?" " Me?" I asked looking at her with wary eyes.

" No casper, yes you I cant get in with her, here just hold your just lay one hand over the over " She said as as she grabbed my hands crossed them over, her hands were like soft silk and I wanted to touch them. She eased Ary into my arms. What if I drop her she's so tiny and fragile okay I'll just stand here and not move.

" Breath its okay you wont drop her." I let out a breath of air and smiled at her.

I looked down at the little girl in my arms and cooed at her. She giggled hysterically as she reached up and touched my hair can I be your dad I mentally asked her. And almost as if she had heard she gave me a cheeky smile.

"Okay you can hand her over." I eased her into my hands and went over to the front of the truck to the drivers seat I settled in and buckled in my seat belt.

" You ready?" he asked "Yeah but please go slow we don't have a car seat for her" I nodded down at Ary.

"I will," I said. I could smell her it was driving me crazy, coco with a hint of vanilla her breathing was slightly relaxing. I looked over at Aryanna and noticed she was looking over at me with a small smile on her lips, I turned my head sticking my tongue out at her and scrunching up my nose. She satisfyingly giggled which made her mom look over at me and giggle too. I grinned at her and kept my eyes straight ahead.

" So what's your name? "

" Tatyanna Jessica Gallegos, and yours."

"Beautiful name and hers?" I asked.

"Aryanna Amore Gallegos." she said.

"You both have beautiful names."I smiled to myself when I saw her blush and look away.

" Thank you, so are you going to tell me whats yours?" she asked.

"Oh right, Paul Levesque."

"Well nice to meet you, say hi Ary."

He smiled at her " She's beautiful, just like you," I said.

"Oh right here," she said pointing to the apartment. I got out of the truck and grabbed her bags from the back. " Oh no that's okay I can take them," she said. I ignored her and waited until she walked over to the door and opened it. " Im sorry its so ugly" she said as I put the bags on the counter near the fridge.

" Its okay Tatyanna." " Well thanks for that…." she drifted off not sure what to say.

"Your Welcome, hey I was wondering.. well you see there's going to be a bonfire later tonight would you like to go with me?" I asked. " I don't know I have to take care of Ary.

" You can bring her all the girls would love to see" I grinned.

" Okay fine."

" Kay I'll be over at 7." I kissed Aryanna's forehead and walked towards my truck and buckled in. I looked over at her she waved and shut the door, wow I really just imprinted and I…. love her.

Please Read and Review! Tell me what you think and don't be shy! Next chapter will be up soon! – Jessi

Ohh also im looking for my betta..? anyone (:


End file.
